flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Party
The Small Silver World series of limited edition Equipment such as Small Silver World Ring (小さな銀世界の指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Skimmia's Seal Stone / スキミアの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Wares Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Swan Boat Race Earn Snow Jadeite from the event stages to bet on racers in swan boats. You can bet up to 100 on a racer and there's no limit to the number of people you bet on. There are 5 racers per race. Each racer has an Odds multiplier. If a racer you had bet on wins, you earn (bet crystals) * (odds multiplier) = Lights back. Races occur once a day at 12:00 Japan time. Bets for the next race begin at 12:10 Japan time. The first race takes place on 10/4. There will be 14 total races. Starting from the 5th race, swanboats will be occupied by two racers and the maximum bet will increase to 200 Lights. Unlike previous swan boat race events, swan boat races are divided into 3 types: Preliminary Races (予選レース), Special Races (特別レース), and Finalist Races (決勝レース). Ordinary races are preliminary races and are not different from older events. Special Races are on the 6th and 13th days. In the finalist races, aside from getting the bets back from the 1st place winner, you get items based on the order each racer reaches the finish line. Finalist races are on the 7th and 14th days. In order to earn the items, you must make the minimum bet for the racer that reaches the finish line. Race Schedule Swan Boat Predictions Nazuna gives her impression on swan boat racers if you click on the button with her face on it. Furthermore, several crystal ball watchers will give their predictions about race outcomes if you click on the purple button with Nazuna's face on it. Each predictor has their own prediction patterns. * Green Bell likes to make solid predictions. * Calla is proficient at looking at the abilities of racers that don't have a double-circle ◎. (Meaning she's probably accurate with ○ and △ racers). * Ornamental Kale, for some reason, is almost always wrong at her predictions. * 　Great Burnet will predict when the racer's number and their place in the race results differs. * Snow Drop targets high Odds racers a lot, but has high faith in low Odds racers. * Nazuna's predictions hit and miss whimsically. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Elementary 1 *English: Santa's Older Sister *Japanese: サンタのお姉さん *Reference: A cake roll with "Merry" written on it. Intermediate 1 *English:The Party is Getting Ready? *Japanese: パーティー準備中？ *Reference: Santa's bag(?) High Class 1 *A Small Bell *Japanese: 小さなベル Top Class 1 *English: Deliver a Present to *Japanese: プレゼントを届けに Elementary 2 *English: The Person Popular With the Kids *Japanese: 子どもたちの人気者 *Reference: Wine pouring from a wine bottle. Intermediate 2 *English: My Greatest Cake *Japanese: とっておきのケーキを *Reference: Two wine glasses hitting each other. The text on the side reads ガンパイ / Cheers! High Class 2 *English: You, the Person I Idolize *Japanese: 憧れのあなたは Top Class 2 *English: Christmas Party *Japanese: クリスマス・パーティー Bonus Stages BSes only appear in the 2nd half of the featured event. All BSes share the same name and appearance. *English: Let the Christmas Eve Bells Ring *Japanese: 聖夜のベルを鳴らせ *Reference: Two bells wrapped with a ribbon. Bonus Stage 1 Bonus Stage 2 Bonus Stage 3 Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Lights and Jadeite) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Category:Events